


A song on the wind

by AvaFirebreather



Series: The Dragons Jewel [1]
Category: Jackspeticeye fandom, Markiplier fandom - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dragon Dark, Human Jack, Irish setting, Kinda, M/M, Medieval AU, creature Dark, fuck I just blanked on what to tag this with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 21:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14985833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaFirebreather/pseuds/AvaFirebreather
Summary: It was as he was looking for something to catch his interest that Dark heard a song on the wind. It didn't sound much different from any other song that the humans around here sang, but Dark found himself banking towards the sound nonetheless.(Another bad summary, but uh enjoy?)





	A song on the wind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PerryPurpleFingers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerryPurpleFingers/gifts), [TheAwkwardLadyJay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardLadyJay/gifts).



> Oops, I haven't got around to continuing that other story yet, but uh I started a completely different one, so that's good???  
> Anyways I have a better idea as to where I want this one to go, so hopefully I'll actually write the next part in a timely fashion.  
> Let me know what you think of this story in the comments.
> 
> Prompt provided by PerryPurpleFingers: I've got you under my skin.

Humans are such irritating little pests, continually disturbing Darks sleep, to attempt to kill him for his treasure, the greedy little vermin. And their meat wasn't even worth the effort to pry out of their silly little tin cans. As if it could keep them safe from his fire. Ha! 

They were fun to kill at first, although their incessant screeching was a tad annoying. They also weren't particularly hard to kill, which did take away the fun in it all. From what Dark had observed thus far, they had less survival instincts then a goat- which was saying something.

Lately Dark would admit, at least to himself, that killing them had become really rather dull. A pity for sure, for he had been hoping they would at least entertain him for a few more centuries.

But ah well, he supposed that slowly cooking them in their armor and setting fire to their useless little castles could only keep him interested for so long.

Perhaps that is why he found himself gliding over the rolling green hills of this land, with no intention of wreaking havoc on the humans. 

The view from this height had not yet gotten old, and Dark hoped it never would. The rocky cliffs and vibrant green of the earth below was a sight that had appealed to Dark the moment he saw it. 

And the sea- by god, the sea! The delightful scent of it and the ceaseless movement had lulled Dark to sleep many a night in his cave.

It was as he was looking for something to catch his interest that Dark heard a song on the wind. It didn't sound much different from any other song that the humans around here sang, but Dark found himself banking towards the sound nonetheless.

With a stealth that no other creature could replicate, he followed the voice until he came to the owner of it.

He landed quietly, the voice still a ways off and hid himself behind a large pile of rocks, his black scales blending seamlessly into the dark of the night.

Though he could not see the human’s face, he observed that they were alone. He couldn't really tell the sex; quite honestly all humans looked the same to him.

What was a little human doing out by itself tonight? And why did it sit so close to the edge of the cliff? Didn't it know that dangling it's legs above the straight drop to the sea was simply tempting fate?

Dark had yet to encounter a human who could fly, and so he very much doubted that this one could.

Humans were such odd creatures. Mayhap he wished to sing to the sea; Dark could understand that.

Curious as to the nature the song being sung, Dark listened.

“Are you going to Scarborough Fair  
Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme.  
Remember me to one who lives there,  
She once was a true love of mine.

Tell her to make me a cambric shirt,  
Parsley sage rosemary and thyme.  
Without no seams nor needlework,  
Then she'll be a true love of mine”

Dark didn't understand the words, but he found himself captivated by the melancholy flow of the human’s voice. And not because it was the purest voice he had ever heard; honestly, if he had to guess, it wasn't really even being sung in tune. But there was something about the way the human sang- so very raw, as if it sang from a broken and bleeding heart.

There was no one else around, so why did the human sing with such emotion? Dark didn't understand it. Humans always did things for gain; even the simplest things were for that reason. 

Perhaps, Dark thought, his glittering eyes unable to look away from the profile of the human, the human simply sang for itself.

And wasn't that an interesting thought indeed.

Regardless of the human's reasons, Dark decided to stick around. It had been awhile since something had caught his attention like this human’s voice, and it would be a shame if another predator of the night halted the flow of the human's song.

So Dark stayed. He intended to stay until the end of the song, but when it ended, the human started another one, and Dark found he could not bring himself to leave. Not when the human was still singing.

Dark didn't know how long he listened, but eventually the voice tapered off, and strange choking noises filled the air.

Pulled from the lull the music had put him in, Dark shuffled out from behind the pile of rocks and looked closer at the human. It's shoulders were shaking, and those strange choking noises still disturbed the silence of the night.

Perhaps it was cold? Dark knew that humans were not nearly as durable against the elements as dragons; he'd learned that when he'd tossed a tin human out into a blizzard to deal with later and found it a frozen and blue the next day.

The choking noises were also familiar to him, but there was no smoke to suffocate the human here, nor was there a tail wrapped around its neck.

Dark didn't understand this human's behavior.

He spotted a bottle next to the human; maybe it inhaled its drink too fast? That wouldn't be entirely implausible.

Whatever the cause, Dark didn't like it. He wanted the human to go back to singing, he liked it's singing. He briefly considered revealing himself in an attempt to get it to stop, but quickly discarded that idea. Humans always seemed to start screaming as soon as they saw him, which didn't make sense to him. They were the ones that walked into his cave; what did they expect to see?

But nonetheless, Dark didn't want to hear this human's screams. He wanted to hear it sing.

With a sigh, Dark determined to wait out whatever the human was doing, in the hope it would get back to singing soon.

He didn't have to wait long, the noises stopped eventually. But the songs didn't start up again.

Instead the human started drooping forward. Did… did the human just fall asleep?!! Dark thought incredulously.

Well, it appeared that he would be hearing no more songs for tonight. Somewhat disgruntled, Dark flared his wings and prepared to leave. He spared one more glance at the human, and was just in time to watch it tip off of the cliff.

He stayed frozen for a moment, and then, without consciously deciding to, he was darting forward to follow.

The human was falling surprisingly fast for such a small thing, but the air was Dark's domain, and he would not allow this human to be stolen from him.

The ground was approach fast, and his survival instincts were screaming at him to pull up, to stop, to give up on this insignificant little human.

But Dark ignored all that, and tucked in his wings as close to his body as he could to go faster.

For a moment Dark thought he would be to late, that he would fail, but his talons wrapped around the human and he pulled up, just in time.

Now that the danger had passed, Dark flew at a more leisurely pass back to the top of the cliff. 

Once there he landed carefully so as not to accidentally kill the human, he recalled that there were other predators besides him around, and he took flight again.

A human dwelling was not too far off, and so Dark determined to leave the human there. Surely other humans would know what to do with him.

He was careful to keep his presence undetected when he got there, for he wasn't in the mood to dealing with all the screaming he would inspire if seen.

He gently set the human down in front of the gates of the dwelling. 

And with a last glance at the human’s surprisingly pretty face, he took off into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> So I knew I wanted a Irish song, but I didn't really know any right off the top of my head, a friend of mine suggested the song The Scarborough Fair and it fit well enough Into the story that I decided to use it (plus I was lazy and after doing a little research didn't want to look anymore), I'm actually unsure whether it's Irish or not but I decided it was close enough.  
> I would link a YouTube video of the song but I still haven't figured out Linking things yet (Cause I'm lazy) so sorry about that.
> 
> If any of you have any favorite Irish type songs tell me in the comments and I'll go look em up!


End file.
